


Their actions aren't worth your tears, dear.

by suremiku



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto has a bullying problem, but he doesn't want anyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their actions aren't worth your tears, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is my first kp fanfiction so o: well anyway have fun and a good day friends!

 Part of him wonders when it became a routine, but it has and he squashes that part down.

He knows it’s no use wondering about it anymore.

Seto hurries home, wanting to get home before everyone else. This time they got him good, his entire body screamed and his anxiety flared when he stepped into the house. “Stupid.” he mutters to himself. No one would be home, not even Ayaka. Everyone else would still be out for a while yet, which gave him plenty of time to patch himself up.

Still, he made haste for the main bath. There was no time to waste in this situation.

The boy set his bag down. When he saw himself in the mirror, he frowned. His face definitely took the brunt of his torture this time. Setos face looked certainly worse than last time, and that would definitely make for a difficult situation on explaining how he sustained such injuries.

His right eye looked swollen and shadowed, and he knew he was going to have to come up with a lie about that. There was dried up blood around his mouth area, and he winced when he moved a finger to poke at his upper lip.

Seto couldn’t even pity himself this time, because he’s sure that this time he deserved it. Just like every other time, but this time it had taken little to no time to break him into a sobbing mess on the dirty pavement. They kicked him and called him names, told him it was a shame that he was still alive. That he was still a burden to everyone who he cared about.

Usually they stayed far away from his face, finding it funnier if they bruised his less noticeable places.

Enough staring. It was time to clean up and practice his smile before they all came home. First aid, he applied a cold wet cloth and held a wad of gauze to his lip. There were numerous cuts and bruises that littered the pale skin of his collarbone, but those would be easier to cover up with the hoodie Ayano hand gifted him. He looked good when he put it on, in fact! Maybe except his lip and eye, but other than that he looked fine.

Even his smile looked believable, because it sure deceived him into thinking everything was alright.

_Everything is alright, you deserved it anyway._

Seto looked at his reflection one last time, feeling his throat close up. There was no time to cry because he heard voices from the living room, the door squeaking ope.

“I really hope Kousuke got home safely— the clouds do not look good.” he heard Ayanos soft voice. He almost felt at ease hearing her voice.

“He’ll be fine.” Shoes were kicked off, and he pressed against the wall as he walked slowly to the living room. Sooner or later, he had to get out of there, so Seto decided to take his chances.

Kano and Kido were the first to even notice his presence. They both looked at him and only Kido frowned. Seto was always a pretty nervous kid, but when Kido stared at him he always felt even more nervous about everything. He shook his head and breathed in, walking out to greet his siblings. “Oh good, you’re here!” Ayano said, sighing in relief. “I was worried the storm would’ve got you— why didn’t you wait for me?”

_I got chased away._

“I wanted to beat you all home, that’s all.” he says. He hates lying- but it was for the best. Seto knew that if he shut his mouth, everyone did leave him alone. The boy liked it when everyone left him alone too, it gave him some sense of peace.

Later that night, when everyone was home, Seto felt more relaxed. No one had noticed him padding around the house gingerly, carefully placing his feet in front of one another as he walked down the halls. No one wondered why he limped from the living room to the kitchen, or when Kano joked around and playfully punched his shoulder. It was light— but it still hurt.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, that is until just before bed time did anyone acknowledge his injuries.

Kido stopped him and pushed his bangs up, revealing the full extent of his injury. His heart began to race, and he sucked in a deep breath as she stared down at him.  _Stop that._  He cried to himself, he didn’t like that look of scrutiny, it made him feel even worse.

“Surprise?” he forced himself to laugh, but Kido glared. It was enough to shut him up, if not more. “Look… it’s getting really late—”

“Who did this to you?” she asked, her tone flat with anger.

Seto ignored the question, honestly not able to answer. “I just got hurt in gym, that’s all!” Lies never got him anywhere. It wasn’t his specialty.

No doubt did Kido not believe him, and he knew she wouldn’t. He didn’t _want_  to tell her. Telling her would be like admitting he had a problem, and he didn’t want to admit that. Seto was getting along just fine tricking himself into believing there was no problem.

He was still breathing, wasn’t he?

She frowned, looking at him with a look of empathy. But he could also tell she was disappointed him him. Seto could feel his ears heat up and his eyes water, he couldn’t handle Kido staring at him. No more, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to tell her, tell anyone because he knew that they’d just go after him again even if he addressed the problem.

_It wasn’t a problem._

_I’m just weak._

He knew even from before he met Ayano that he was weak. He was born a weakling. So why did it hurt so much thinking about it now? It wasn’t his fault he was born the way he was. But to them, I was as if he chose to end up the way he was. This thought only helped push him over the edge, and tears began to dribble down his face.

No matter what physical torture he endured, the sensation of lying to the only ones who cared hurt even worse.

“I don’t know why they hate me- I— I don’t even know some of their names.” he hiccuped. “I keep apologizing for being who I am but they don’t accept my apology. I don’t know what they want from me!” his shoulders began to shake as he cried, burying his face into Kidos shoulder as the girl tentatively held him. This was new to the both of them, but not unwelcome.

“Don’t you dare say that.” she said softly. “You’re fine just the way you are… don’t think you need to change for the benefit of others.” she moved her hand against his back in odd, but soothing strokes that calmed him down.

That night he fell asleep peacefully, this time not dreading the morning that would come.

“We’ll protect you, okay? You don’t need to worry about this anymore.” 


End file.
